1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laughter detection in general, and more specifically to a method and system for detecting laughter in contact center interactions.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Laughter detection is an important aspect of emotion detection which is part of audio analysis. Audio analysis refers to the extraction of information and meaning from audio signals for purposes such as statistics, agent evaluation, quality assurance, and the like. Audio analysis could be performed in audio interaction-extensive working environments, such as for example contact centers, financial institutions, health organizations, public safety organizations or the like, in order to extract useful information associated with or embedded within captured or recorded audio signals carrying interactions, such as phone conversations, interactions captured from voice over IP lines, microphones or the like. Audio interactions contain valuable information that can provide enterprises with insights into their users, customers, activities, business and the like. Identifying emotions in general and positive emotions in particular may provide important insight into the conduct of an agent, and the progress of interactions. Detecting laughter can assess the detection of emotions in general and positive emotions in particular in an interaction, and can provide such detection if other means failed to do so. Laughter detection can be used for example for proposes such as agent training or agent reward and compensation. Laughter detection should be speaker independent, and should not rely on having voice characteristics of the speakers in general, and the external party of the call in particular.
There is therefore a need for a system and method that would detect laughter with high degree of certainty, and would be fast and efficient, provide results in real-time or near-real time, and account for different environments, languages, cultures, speakers and other differentiating factors.